Just For Money
by Arize
Summary: Matt's life isn't the best right now. His mom is to busy to even see him, his brother dies, and he is pulled into the digi world by a girl he's hasn't even known for a week! And then, a bet is put in place. Who will win? DISCONTINUED!


Matt sat in his chair tunning his brand new guiter, it was deep blue with white flames. Tk had given it to him on his 17th birthday. He had also got a new pair of rock jeans, complemnt of his father. His mother had not showed up because she was called on an important meeting. Jury duty. All she did and said, well the card said, was "I love you and have a great birthday!" Matt tried to fight back the tears but the pain of that little note was intence. Tk and his dad came over to hug him but he just pushed away. He slowly walked up to his bedroom but said one thing, "What family." And with that ran up to his room and started to cry.  
"Why do I even bother to invite her?" Matt cried. "Does she even care about me or TK?"  
The next day after Matt had cried himself to sleep he did his uasual ruotine. Get up, shower, comb hair, gel hair, carry Tk around on his shoulders, and go to work on a new song for this guitar.

---Flashback---  
"Matt," Tk had asked one morning." What is that song called that your working on? The one were the people always cry?"  
"M-My Family Twist," Matt answered sadly. "Have you been going through my stuff!" Matt bark after he realized what TK asked.  
"..." TK just smiled.  
"Oh Tk!" Matt started but before he could finish TK had bolted out of the room. Matt got up slowly from the hard wood table he was sitting at and chased him.

---End Flashback---

----- later that night -----

"I'm going out with Sora tonight be home round tenish." He said sadly.

"Ok but can i come too?" T.K said sarcasticly.

"Whatever.." Matt said bluntly.

"I was being sarcastic!" T.K said.

"Whatever..."

"Your no fun." T.K giggled.

"Whatever..."

--- At the date ---

"Hi Izzy!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh hi when did you get here." Izzy said.

"What I'm so hurt, I hate you, god." Mimi glared.

"But I love you." Izzy said sounded hurt.

"Okay now I don't." Mimi said.

"You and your mood swings," Tai said laughing.

"What did you say?" Mimi snapped.

"Nothing" Tai said weakly but it was to late WHACK, "OUCH PAIN, PAIN!" Tai yelped grabbing the place on his face where she slapped him.

"MIMI WHAT DID YOU DO?" Matt giggled as he was walking up to meet the guys.

"Stuff," Mimi said and walked off.

"Whatever..." Matt said but he had said the wrong thing WHACK "Ouch that hurt, jerk, (Gulp).

"What!" Mimi screamed and charged twordes Matt.

"STOP IT NOW!" Kari sceamed.

"Okay stopping!" Mimi cried but got in death glares to Matt.

"Whatever..."

"Is that all you say?" Tai asked.

"Whatever..."

"Matt I'm here!" Sora announced.

"Whatever..."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"Don't be mad that's all he says sence the birthday thing." TK said

"Must you tell my life story?" Matt yelled storming off.

---- back at the house ----

"So how was the date?" His father asked him as Matt came in the door.

"It wasn't a date, it was just my friends going out for pizza." He said as happy as he could.

"Okay then you need to go to bed you have school tomorrow!" His father said as he was walking downstairs from Matts' room.

"Whatever..." Matt said under his breath. Then he quickly fell asleep.

----- Matts dream -----

Matt stoode up and walked over to the tree that was no more than five feet away.

"What?" Matt said startled as the tree grew ten times bigger and in the shape of a Digimon he had never seen before.

"Hello Matt," The voice said.

"I am Ophonimon." The angel said.

"Okay?" Matt said wideyed.

"Matt, I need you to do something for me." The digimon smiled an evil smile.

"It depense on what it is.." Matt said calmly.

"I need you to..." She started but Matt had woke his alarm clock rang and he was almost late to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was the first chapter, I'm open to any reply because I need to know how I'm doing, yes that includes flames.**

**Anyway the next chapter is being typed slowly because my friend DigimonDestined is still working on hers. LOL, Arize.  
**


End file.
